freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ballora
:Você está procurando por Minireena ou até mesmo por Minireena 2? Principal = é uma animatrônica que aparece em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, que só foi apresentada no trailer, sendo uma das principais atrações do Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Aparência Entre todos os animatrônicos da série, Ballora é provavelmente o animatrônico mais humano. Assemelhando-se a uma verdadeira bailarina, ela veste uma roupa azul que cobre o seu torço e um tutu roxo decorado com orbes dourados. Tem bochechas e batom, ambos da cor rosa, cabelo azul, e unhas azuis. Ela tem quatro pequenos dentes na parte inferior de sua boca. Suas sobrancelhas são finas e coloridas em um tom de azul-claro. Ela usa brincos dourados em forma de pérolas e uma tiara com uma pérola na ponta, em cima da cabeça, fazendo dela um dos personagens mais decorados da série. Na maioria de suas aparições no jogo, Ballora está em uma pose com as mãos acima da cabeça, e tem os olhos fechados. Entretanto, seus olhos foram mostrados ocasionalmente, e são muito pequenos com íris roxas. Suas pálpebras são coloridas de azul e tem cílios longos também. Comportamento thumb|Jumpscare de Ballora. Ballora somente estará ativa em Ballora Gallery na Noite 2. O ponto principal da noite é ir se rastejando até o Breaker Room dentro da Ballora Gallery com uma lanterna para o jogador poder avistar Ballora. Ballora usa sinais de áudio, confiando apenas nos sons que o jogador faz para encontrá-lo. O jogador também precisa prestar muita atenção à música que Ballora faz; Quanto mais alta a música, mais próxima Ballora estará do jogador. Se o jogador rodar sem verificar Ballora ou se mover enquanto Ballora estiver próxima, o jogador levará um jumpscare, resultando em um Game Over. Na Noite 4, Ballora é transferida para o Scooping Room e então será desmontada - desmontando o interior dela através de uma máquina de desmonte, irá liberar assim as Minireenas para atacar o jogador. Ela é então usada, junto com os outros animatrônicos, para criar Ennard. Áudio Jumpscare Esse som é emitido por Ballora quando ataca o jogador. Esse som também é usado por Bonnie Puppet e Ennard na sala Partes & Serviço. Arquivo:Bonnie_Jumpscare.ogg Dialogo nas Noites Noite 2 (Canção de Ballora adaptada para ao português) }} }} Custom Night | }} thumb|O jumpscare de Ballora na Custom Night. Ballora irá aparecer na Custom Night. Ela irá aparecer nos seguintes modos: * Angry Ballet * Girl's Night * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ballora vai ficar em torno das portas da CAM 01 e CAM 02. Dependendo de que corredor ela está, se o jogador fechar a porta direita, ele será capaz de evitar um jumpscare. Se não o fizer isso, a Ballora vai executar um jumpscare no jogador, enviando-o de volta para a tela da Custom Night. Dependendo da sua I.A., Ballora raramente pode entrar nos dois Corredores, ou respectivamente fazer isso. Áudio Frase dita por Ballora, ao final das noites: Angry Ballet e Girls Night. Arquivo:Save_me_a_dance.ogg Curiosidades *Ballora tem notavelmente apenas dentes afiados em seu endoesqueleto. O que é muito estranho, pois foi pretendida para entreter crianças e não ser baseada em um animal com tais dentes naturalmente. A razão disso é desconhecida. **Isso faz dela e Ennard os únicos animatrônicos humanóides a não serem um "Nightmare" que tem dentes afiados em seu endoesqueleto. ***Isso se Ennard não for considerado um endoesqueleto. *A razão de Ballora não ser capaz de ver o jogador enquanto ele está na Ballora Gallery é provavelmente porque seus olhos estão sempre fechados. **Os olhos de Ballora só abrem quando ela dá um jumpsacare no jogador, e só são vistos de outra forma na Noite 4, quando o jogador está dentro de um traje "springlock", depois que ela foi abatida. *Ballora é uma dos dois animatrônicos que não estão disponíveis na galeria "Making of", sendo o outro Ennard. *Ballora é a única animatrônica que é desmontada na frente do jogador. *Na imagem de Ballora no menu Extras, pode se notar que as Minireenas escrevem "Baby". *Scott Cawthon disse recentemente em um post dele no Steam que Baby e/ou Ballora foram as mais difíceis de projetar, e de incluir seus endoesqueletos. - "Costumava ser Nightmare Fredbear, agora é provavelmente Baby ou Ballora. Eu levei muito tempo com seus endoesqueletos." - comentário de Scott Cawthon traduzido. Para saber mais, clique aqui. *Correr em direção de Ballora quando ela está girando na frente do jogador na Noite 2 não necessariamente faz com que ela dê um jumpscare o jogador, como visto neste vídeo. *Ballora é uma das duas animatrônicas do jogo que tem outros animatrônicos menores no palco junto com ela. **A outra é Baby, com as Bidybabs. *Ballora é a primeira animatrônica de toda a série que toda a sua parte traseira pode ser vista. A segunda é Minireena. *De acordo com um comentário de Scott no Steam, Ballora caminha como uma aranha, e é capaz de escalar paredes, semelhante a Mangle, de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. - "Eu vou ser honesto - eu não tinha realmente pensado sobre isso, mas eu imagino que ela realmente desliza em uma faixa na maioria das vezes, mas depois de deixar a pista ela usa todos os quatro membros para rastejar mais como uma aranha. Eu não acho que ela anda em qualquer lugar. Então, ela basicamente dança graciosamente ou escala as paredes como Mangle." - comentário de Scott Cawthon traduzido. Para saber mais, clique aqui. **Também semelhante a Mangle, Ballora tem seu jumpscare em uma posição diferente, em vez da posição normal para cima. * Há uma imagem de Ballora nos arquivos do jogo que a mostra em frente à janela da Ballora Gallery com suas placas faciais abertas. No entanto, a imagem não é utilizada no jogo. **Parece que a iluminação do local está apagada, mostrando somente uma iluminação azul em Ballora. *Ballora é a única animatrônica que aparece em todas as noites de FNaF Sister Location, aparecendo na Noite 1 (vista no palco dançando), na Noite 2 (no palco dançando e perseguindo o jogador na Ballora Gallery), na Noite 3 (novamente vista no palco), na Noite 4 (sendo desmontada na frente do jogador na Scooping Room), na Noite 5 (novamente na Scooping Room toda quebrada no chão no Real Ending) e na Custom Night do jogo. *Ballora na Custom Night aparecerá depois da energia acabar, semelhante à Freddy Fazbear do primeiro jogo. *Aos finais das noites Girls Night e Angry Ballet Ballora diz: "Save me a dance for another day, perhaps". **Que traduzido significa: "Guarde a dança para outro dia, talvez". |-| Galeria = Jogatina Menu Principal Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif|Ballora no Menu Principal do jogo (animado). BalloraMenu.png|Imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BalloraMenuFaceOpen.png|Outra imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BalloraMenuFaceOpen2.png|Mais uma imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BalloraMenuFaceOpen3.png|Mais uma imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. No jogo BalloraSpinning.gif|A textura de Ballora dançando. BalloraMinireena.gif|Ballora dançando junto com Minireenas em Ballora Gallery. BalloraIsWatching.png|Sombra de Ballora no palco. BalloraDisassembled.png|Ballora despedaçada no palco. BalloraBroken.gif|Ballora sendo abatida pelo Desmontador na frente do jogador na Noite 4. BANG!.gif|Ballora sendo desmontada na Noite 4. Some_flying_metal_that_I_think_it's_from_Ballora_being_scooped.gif|Metal voando para fora da Ballora quando ela é desmontada. The_Scooper.gif|Desmontador usado para abater Ballora. ScoopingRoom.png|Partes e peças vazias de Ballora e dos outros animatrônicos na Scooping Room, durante o Real Ending. Custom Night Balloraimage.png|Ballora no menu da Custom Night. Variados Extras 1176.png|Ballora vista no menu Extras com as Minireenas. 1478.png|Blueprint de Ballora. Não Utilizado So8qVea.png|Imagem não utilizada de Ballora. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF:SL) Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Animatrônicos Femininos Categoria:Femininos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos